Stride
by QueenOfBabble
Summary: Dominique Weasley was strong. She was the 'bad-ass' of the Weasley family. She could beat anyone at anything. But there was one thing that she wasn't good at: boys.


**A/N: I love Dominique (she's one of my favorite Next Gen. characters). So this is another one-shot for her. Dedicated to any of my readers who have felt like this. I 3 you all! Also, the title will make more sense at the end of the story.**

* * *

Stride

Dominique Weasley was strong. She was the 'bad-ass' of the Weasley family. She could beat anyone at anything. She was the best at Arithmancy, at Quidditch, at wrestling, at pranking (well, she was tied with George, Freddie and Roxanne on that one); anything you could do, she could do better. And everyone respected her for that. As the 'Weasley Bad-Ass', it was assumed that she wasn't thick enough to get a crush. But, as they say, assuming makes an ass out of you and me.

Because that was the one thing that Dominique wasn't good at: boys. Boys tended to be afraid of her, because she wasn't like the other girls at Hogwarts (they were strong sometimes, and weak other times). Dominique was the tomboy, and up until her sixth year, she had been fine with that. But, up until sixth year, she hadn't had any serious crushes. Sure, there'd been Lyon Hoffer in her second year, and Nicholas DaCorte in fourth year, and Derek Climber in fifth year, but those had never been serious.

This year was different. This was the year Dominique had fallen for Griffin Blake, the most popular Ravenclaw at school. He had shaggy bluenette*hair, cocoa-brown eyes, tanned skin, a six-pack, and a smile that could stop your heart. Which it did, for Dominique and half of the other witches at Hogwarts. Frequently.

Since Dominique wasn't known for being boy-crazy (or for even having crushes on boys, for that matter), it had shocked the whole school (including her family and best friends) when she had asked Griffin to the Yule Ball. Nobody had really been shocked when he'd said no (in a polite-enough manner). After all, though Dominique had Veela blood, none of the boys had really considered her as a dating prospect (which one of Griffin's friends, Luke Hathaway, had bluntly to her). But Dominique hadn't known this, though most others did.

Needless to say, when Roxanne and Rose had come across Dominique crying in a hidden passageway on their way back to their common room, they'd been flabbergasted. The last time Dominique had cried (in front of them) had been…hell, it'd been thirteen years ago! Nonetheless, the two girls decided to forgo their study sessions, and instead help out their weeping cousin.

Roxanne stayed with Dominique while Rose went to go get the other Weasley/Potter girls from the Gryffindor common room (Dominique being the only female Weasley in Ravenclaw). The two sixth-year girls said nothing; no words needed to be spoken anyways. Roxanne and Dominique had always been close, and seemed to speak a secret language. Roxanne knew why Dominique was crying, and was content to offer her shoulder to her favorite cousin.

Rose returned five minutes later with the rest of the Weasley/Potter girls (Molly, Lucy and Lily), as well as Dominique's twin brother Louis. They all looked at the strong – now bawling – girl in concern. Louis joined Roxanne and Dominique on the ground –having a twinly bond with Dominique and understanding why she was crying – while the four girls just looked confused.

"Why're you crying?" Lucy – the quiet one of the family – asked her older cousin. Roxanne was the one to answer though.

"Griffin Blake turned her down," she explained, causing the others to express noises of sympathy.

"And then Luke Hathaway told her that none of the Hogwarts guys would date her, cause she's just one of the guys," Louis added, eliciting hisses.

"Luke Hathaway's a bastard!" Molly sneered.

"He's…he's right though!" Dominique blubbered.

"That's not true, Dom!" Louis replied vehemently, wiping some of his sister's tears with the pad of his thumb, "I happen to know a guy that'd love to take you to the Yule Ball."

He clapped his hands over his mouth as six Weasley/Potter girls looked at him with interest. "Who?" shrieked Lily – the hopeless romantic.

"Mh-mm!" Louis mumbled in rebuttal. Four of the girls advanced towards him, a feral look in their eyes.

"Louis Dylan Weasley!" Lily shouted as she pounced first.

* * *

When Dominique joined Louis, Roxanne and their friends at breakfast the next morning, no one thought anything wrong about it. Sure, Dominique didn't sit with the Gryffindors every day. But she sat with them often enough that nobody minded.

Dominique slid between Louis and Roxanne (not that they really minded), and began to fill a plate. She beamed at Louis' best friend, Evan Combs, as the grabbed the pitcher of pumpkin juice from in front of him. He smiled back at her sheepishly.

"Morning!" Dominique chirped cheerfully at the assembled crew. She was greeted with semi-enthusiastic 'Mornings' from her fellow sixth-years. She smirked before she began to shovel down her food.

She was done ten minutes later, and stood up from the bench as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She kissed her brother and cousin on the heads before walking off. Then, suddenly, Dominique spun back around.

"Evan, meet me by the beech tree after classes!" she demanded of him with a saucy grin (taught to her last night by Lily). She walked away, her hips swaying, as the boys surrounding Evan mocked their friend. She would later be informed by Roxanne that Evan had been blushing furiously, and watching her arse, the whole time.

* * *

"Sup, Dom?" Evan asked later that day. He was sauntering towards the beech tree, hands in his pockets. Dominique was sprawled next to the tree, watching the clouds move. He dropped his bookbag next to her's, and then proceeded to sprawl out next to her.

"I just wanted to ask you a question," Dominique informed him. She propped herself up on her elbows, and glanced at Evan. He proceeded to do the same.

"Yeah?"

"How would you feel about escorting me to the Yule Ball?"

* * *

"Dom!"

"Vic!"

The two sisters embraced for the first time since the beginning of the school year. Victoire had taken the day off from Healing to pick up her baby siblings (their parents hadn't been able to get the day off) on the first day of Christmas break.

"How've you been?" Dominique asked Victoire happily.

"Magnificent! Little Remus has started walking!"

"Wonderful!" Dominique shrieked. Victoire smiled enthusiastically.

"How has school been?" Victoire asked cheerfully as they looked for Louis. Victoire's smile grew wider as Dominique blushed.

"Well…" Dominique answered nervously, "I may have finally hit my stride…"

This was met with furious squeals from her older sister. "Was it Griffin?"

Dominique shook her head furiously. "No!"

"Then…" Victoire began to ask, but she didn't need to. They had finally found Louis, accompanied by Evan, who was staying with them for the break. Evan approached Dominique with a smile, not even noticing Victoire, and gave his girlfriend a quick peck.

"Hey beautiful."

Dominique blushed even more as Victoire squealed again. "I KNEW IT!"

* * *

**A/N: I really hoped you enjoyed. This didn't really take any planning; I kind of just typed it off of instinct. It only took about 30 minutes, but I hope you all enjoyed! I'm not very happy with the end, but oh well.**

**Bluenette – hair that looks bluish-black**


End file.
